


Колдовскими дорогами

by timewalker



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Magic, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Teacher-Student Relationship, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Однажды странствующий колдун берет себе в ученики мальчишку.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Колдовскими дорогами

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Rina Dia
> 
> По мотивам заявки с инсайда: "Очень бы хотелось мистическую AU по Барма/Брейк (порядок не важен). Например, Руфус - волшебник, путешествующий в поисках ученика, находит Кевина в каком-нибудь городке и берет, потому что у детей с красными глазами лучше связь с потусторонним миром. А тот отбрыкивается и пакостит, пока не убеждается в существовании магии. Хотелось бы юмора, описания быта и развития отношений".

— Тварь обитает в лесу, — сказал старейшина.  
Люди, сгрудившиеся у стола, закивали. Они напоминали перепуганных кур: такие же взъерошенные, жалкие. Худая и серая бедность царапала обоняние — чеснок, портянки, гнилые зубы, застарелый пот. Жена старейшины, растолкав деревенских, угодливо поставила перед гостем пачкающийся сажей чугунок. Пустая чечевица, однако и на этом спасибо — Руфус достал из мешочка, висящего на поясе, пузырек и щедро сыпнул в чечевицу порошка. Хозяйка дома охнула — обиделась.  
— Куркума, — устало сказал Руфус.  
— И правда колдун, — люди зашептались.  
— Так вот оно как, — Руфус помешал кашу ложкой. Ложка тоже окрасилась в рыжий. — Стихийник, значит. Далеко забрался...  
Старейшина вздрогнул, но мужественно встопорщил седые усы:  
— Корову, сударь! Я дам вам за работу корову!  
— Неправильно, — Руфус укоризненно воздел ложку к небу. К закопченному потолку — убогость этакая. — Вы что, не знаете, как полагается общаться с колдуном? Совсем? Не вы определяете здесь цену — я.  
Старейшина в ужасе вытаращился.  
— Возьму любое, что посчитаю нужным. Корову. Коня. Человека.  
«Проклятые колдуны, — Руфус слышал опять и опять. — Из чего они делают зелья, вы помните?».  
Крестьяне молчали — неряшливые, с землистого цвета изрытыми оспой лицами.  
— Да, — старейшина сглотнул. — Да. Да...

Туманная осень делала лес за полями красивым. А деревню, утонувшую в грязи — ничуть. Разбухшие от сырости земля и глина сотворили из дороги месиво. Прямо посередине нее визгливая баба лупила мальчишку. Черенком от лопаты — или, может быть, вил.  
— Проваливай к черту лесному, паскуда!  
Руфус чавкнул сапогами по накатанной телегами глубокой колее. Баба заметила чужака, зло ощерилась. Вытерла руку об изгвазданный в глине подол. Застиранная ветхая ткань, сплошь в заплатах — ненависть этой высохшей, скрюченной женщины предназначалось еще и теплому плащу колдуна из саржи, его добротному камзолу и перчаткам. Отлупленный палкой мальчишка отряхивался. Остролицый, белобрысый — на женщину не похож совершенно. Из-под криво обкромсанной челки блеснули глаза. Руфус чуть не сел от изумления — прямо там же, в скользящую под подошвами грязь.  
— Что буркалы-то пялите, сударь? — недружелюбно бросила баба.  
— Марфа! Дура! — заорал на нее из-за спины Руфуса старейшина.  
Он, верно, что-то забыл и нагнал колдуна, но забыл, что забыл, и в возмущении напустился на женщину. Злая баба слушала тираду и смотрела исподлобья.  
— Сударь — колдун! Он здесь, чтобы убить лесную тварь! А ты, скудоумная шлындра... Извиняйся, так тебя разэтак!  
— Давайте закончим концерт, не дожидаясь антракта, — Руфус прервал прения сторон. — Я не имею намерения превращать сударыню в жабу. Она и без того, — баба поперхнулась, — не обладает должной человечностью, раз избивает ребенка.  
— Ну, сударь! — игнорируя жесты старейшины, баба взвилась. — Да если б вы пожили с ним в одном доме с мое! С этим ублюдком, которого сука сестра от демона понесла, не иначе! И вам бы в голову летали ведра и горшки!  
— Что, он ими в вас бросается?  
— Они летают сами! — у женщины, кажется, приключилась истерика. — Я не могу терпеть это больше! Ни дня! Катись, — она вновь взмахнула палкой. Мальчик резво отпрянул. — Катись, скотина! В ад!  
Знакомое жжение пробежало по пальцам мурашками. Миг — и заклинание беззвучно сорвалось, свободно, сильно, и мертвая много лет палка, сухое дерево, бывшее веткой когда-то, окуталась золотистым сиянием. Старейшина ахнул. Женщина взвизгнула. Мальчик, широко раскрыв глаза, глядел, как палка прорастает зелеными, ярко-молодыми листочками. Грязная сырость вокруг заблагоухала весной. Руфус тоже глядел — на кровавый, искристый оттенок радужек.  
— Плати, сударь старейшина, — обратился он.  
— А?  
— Плати. Зверь, человек, припасы... Вот этот мальчик. Я заберу его.  
Баба прижала черенок-ветку к груди.  
— Пожалуйста, сударь! Пожалуйста!  
Она моргала быстро и моляще, как нездоровая птица.  
— А. О. Его? — старейшина не понимал.  
Мальчишка выпрямился. Он соображал быстрее.  
— Я не товар.  
Тощие бледные руки были сплошь в синяках и царапинах.  
— А тебя не спрашивают! — женщина оскалилась. Старейшина пришел в себя, наконец.  
— Этот паренек-то? М-нээ... Марфа вот тетка егоная. Раз она не против, забирайте, сударь, — он уразумел, что работа оплачена, и повеселел. — У нее еще пятеро лапу сосут. Сделаете доброе дело. И себе помощника...  
— Да нет. Я колдун. Вы знаете, из чего у нас зелья.  
Руфус смотрел прямо на женщину.  
— Хотя бы на это сгодится, — тетка Марфа ухмыльнулась, но отвела глаза в сторону.  
Стыдно.  
Старейшина невразумительно булькнул.  
— Ну так... все едино польза!  
Мальчик со страхом отступил от взрослых на шаг. К обочине дороги и лесу. И побежал. Дырявые подошвы ботинок мелькали. Руфус, неторопливо направившийся следом по полю, наколдовал еще одно — облако. Оно настигло мальчишку и незримо накрыло. Тот затормозил в удивлении: ему, знал Руфус, среди всей этой осенней промозглости сейчас неожиданно стало тепло.

— Пойдем, ингредиенты.  
— Сам ты такой!  
— Пойдем, пацан. Пойдем. Поможешь мне найти ту вашу тварь.  
— Чтобы ты меня пустил потом на зелье?!  
— Я пошутил, дурак.  
— Не верю! — мальчик, споткнувшись, упал. Он зашипел и стал трясти ободранной ладонью. Опушка леса дыбилась корнями. — Не трогай...  
Руфус протянул заколовшую мурашками руку в перчатке.  
Ссадина проходила. Кожа стягивалась поверх закровившего, и светлели, меняя цвет с чернильного на желтый, синяки — от черенка и кочерги, от ухвата, от ивовых прутьев, от тычков, шлепков и ударов, от раздражения и нелюбви. Нет ничего необычного в том, какие дикие полузвериные нравы царят порой в нищей крестьянской семье. Но необычными были глаза. Перед Руфусом сидел на мокрых листьях Видящий — ужасно тощий, лет десяти от роду.  
— Как тебя зовут, ребенок демона?  
— Мой папа был рыцарем, — мальчик отдернул ладонь и насупился. — Он не увез маму с собой, потому что погиб на турнире!  
— Куда он должен был ее увезти? — глупые и жестокие сказки рассказывают же иногда матери...  
— В свой замок, конечно! А ты, колдун... — мальчик уставился на ладонь. Лечить царапины — плевое дело, но мальчик, осознав, разом сдулся. — Спасибо.  
Руфус, вздохнув, сел на вздыбленный корень.  
— Ты понял, что с тобой случилось, мальчик?  
— Я навернулся. Упал. И ты вылечил руку.  
— Да нет же. Как поступили с тобой взрослые. Ты понял?  
— Тетка Марфа побила... Но это она постоянно, — мальчик вздрогнул и уставился на Руфуса. — И ты забрал меня? По-настоящему, что ли?  
— Все верно.  
— Как так? Разом — из деревни куда-то. Я там вообще-то живу!  
— И тетка тебя колотит, я понял. Семья — святое...  
— Тетка Марфа — дура, — мальчишка вытер нос обтрепанным рукавом. — Я сам хотел сбежать уже, но не сейчас, весной... С обозом бродячих артистов. Я бы ходил по канату или жонглировал пламенем.  
Руфус заулыбался.  
— Чего? Чего ты, колдун?  
— Горшки, значит, летали... Это правда?  
Мальчишка отвернулся и стал разглядывать криволапую ель.  
— Но двигал их не ты, — сказал довольно Руфус.  
— Да. Это они. Существа. Я их вижу.  
— Неудивительно. Ты — Видящий.  
— Я — красноглазый. Это потому, что...?  
— Да.  
— Так было всегда, — сказал мальчик тихо. Он съежился и обхватил колени руками. — Но мне никто не верил. Даже мама. Когда она умерла, стало совсем плохо.  
— От чего твоя мама...? — не следовало спрашивать.  
— Она заболела. И колдуна в деревне не было — чтобы ее исцелить.  
Он говорил не обвиняюще.  
— Понятно, парень...  
— Кевин Регнард.  
Громоздкое имя для такого обтрепыша. Руфус пожал плечом — он сам носил довольно странное.  
— Я — Руфус. Рад знакомству, Кевин.  
— И что теперь мне делать? — поинтересовался Кевин. — Нам?  
— В лес идти, как уже говорилось. За тем, что там живет.  
— Оно не причиняет зла! Ты хочешь... — Кевин, взметнувшийся было, запнулся.  
— А, вот как, — Руфус снова не сдержал улыбку. — Ты вот так к ним относишься.  
— Всяко лучше, чем к людям.  
— Оно пугает крестьян, и из-за этого лесопилка простаивает. Я взялся решить данную проблему. Помоги мне, Кевин.  
— Или? — мальчик стал недружелюбным.  
— Или здесь другой колдун появится. Не из тех, что лечат детские царапины.

Глаза, как всегда, неприятно и болезненно ужалило. Сок из хрустальной пипетки окрасил потекшие слезы в багрянец. «Ой», — испугался Кевин. Руфус промокнул глаза платком и шумно втянул воздух, привыкая к резкости оттенков.  
Линяющий лес — желтое, рыжее, темно-зеленые хвойные ветви — расцветился ядовитыми всполохами.  
— Это арника и мед горных пчел. А еще пепел травы, на которой спал единорог, и лунная роса. Это — то, что от рождения тебе не нужно, Кевин.  
— Так ты видишь существ?  
— И любой колдун. Только так.  
— Вот это да!  
— По правде сказать, мелочи. Колдуны умеют вещи и масштабней.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — мальчишка говорил восторженно. — Покажешь?  
— Сначала — дело, — Руфус убрал склянку в заплечную сумку. Помедлив, извлек оттуда же, из звякнувших тяжелых недр, шар. Переходник лениво клубился не грозой еще пока — тучами.  
— О! — восхитился Кевин.  
— Ты видел стихийника с лесопилки. Какой след от него?  
— Голубой, — Кевин ткнул в чащу пальцем. Там правда сочились едва различимые ниточки — тонкие, как паутина.  
— А прочие? — Руфус кивнул на хвосты серебристо-малинового.  
— Это — маленькие, — Кевин нахмурился. — Они живут у тетки Марфы в подполе. А тут в лесу играют.  
— Кидались горшками... Они защищали тебя?  
— Не знаю. Возможно. Они — своевольные. Могли и за волосы дергать. Еще воровали ботинки. Но ты не делай им ничего, пожалуйста, Руфус? А?  
— Ладно. Я не за ними пришел.  
Туман сгущался по мере того, как золотая ольха и осина уступали место разрастающимся вширь елям. Воздух тяжелел и оседал на одежде и лицах каплями. Кевин знал дорогу и без отмечающего ее следа стихийника. «Мама носила на лесопилку обеды», — сказал он буднично и перепрыгнул через канаву. Слишком широкие штанины — перекроенная одежда взрослого — задрались в прыжке, показывая тощие лодыжки. Руфус погладил переходник, гладко приникший к ладоням. Запахло смолой старых спилов. И в черноте туч дернулась первая молния. Воздушный стихийник — это было понятно.  
— Вот. Лесопилка, — Кевин отогнул растопыренную еловую ветвь.  
На большой поляне громоздились вповалку стволы. Их утаскивали, запрягая лошадей, по широкой тропе: тропа свивалась справа, но человек давненько не ходил по ней, и кони тоже — дожди размыли остававшиеся отпечатки ног, копыт и колею от бревен. Несколько пил ржаво торчали, вгрызшись в потемневшие пни. Вековые высокие ели поднимались в сереющее небо. Тишина не прерывалась чужим: из этого места ушел человек, не грохотал здесь, не пилил ничего, не ругался. Только пахло теперь не одной смолой явно — а снежным, ледяным и порывистым.  
— Он, — произнес тихо Кевин.  
Пилы вырвались из пней с противным скрипом. Ясно, отчего так ужасно боятся крестьяне — Руфус наблюдал, как брошенные инструменты, пародируя дуэль на шпагах, сталкивались. Будто в воздухе сражались невидимки: стихийник пугал так незваных гостей, выпроваживал. Но он не мог причинить вред человеку. Попросту не знал, как это.  
— Там, — шепнул Кевин, и Руфус заметил: дымный маревый хвост.  
— Мы видим тебя, хулиган, — колдун повысил голос.  
Стихийник метнулся между елями — туда, сюда. Он суетился. Он сам был напуганным, неприкаянным. «Ша», — сказал Руфус с добродушным смешком.  
Стихийник спрятался за ель, не доверяя. Пилы грохнулись.  
Он заблудился, попав в переходник природный — возможно, в центр чертовой бури, возможно, в ледяную радугу. Руфус поднял шар, показывая, — так, чтобы стихийник понял. И тот уставился, повернув вихреобразную голову. Подплыл поближе, боязливо замер.  
— Возвращайся домой, — попросил его Руфус. — Давай.  
Гроза разразилась, расцвечивая переходник сонмом вспышек. Стихийник стегнул воздух длинным голубоватым хвостом. Кевин ошеломленно стоял, раскрыв рот. Шар, напитавшийся силой, дрожал. Стихийник скользнул внутрь него, гладко, мгновенно, как струйкой, и растворился среди крошечных туч — отправился через тоннель туда, откуда появился. К снежным вершинам, где так привольно летать — подумал Руфус, вглядываясь в шар, который светлел, становясь бело-матовым. И правда: там закружили снежинки.  
— Работа выполнена, Кевин Регнард.  
— И... все?  
— Ну да.  
— Так просто?  
— Удивительно, верно?  
Кевин притерся к боку ближе и неожиданно потеребил за рукав.  
— Я понял. Ты и не собирался его убивать. Ты — что?  
— Обманщик, — Руфус усмехнулся.  
— Ты — человек, — ответил мальчишка и фыркнул. — Уф! Он пах... зимой!  
— Горами. Он оттуда.  
— И он теперь вернулся?  
— Да. Я думаю, он рад.  
— Волшебно как...  
Руфус присел и внимательно посмотрел своей плате в глаза.  
— Мы не убиваем безвредных. Но есть существа, желающие зла человеку. Есть люди — хуже, чем любое злое существо. Наш мир — противоборство. И колдуны бывают разными... Ты понимаешь, о чем я, дружище?  
— Наверное. Но я-то, — Кевин хмыкнул, — не колдун. Я ничего не могу. Только вижу.  
— Ты — мой ученик теперь, Кевин Регнард. Видящий с кровавыми глазами...  
— А?  
— И возражения не принимаются.

* * *  
Колдуны не властители — только ремесленники. Сгребая в горсть простые элементы, из которых по камешку, как городская стена, вырастают и человек, и природа, они их плавят, будто стекло, сминают, формируя, как глину. Переплетают друг с другом, чтобы соткать полотно — полыхающее обжигающим пламенем, яркое. Или позволяют сочиться водой. Или превращают в оружие. И учат этому тех, кто тоже однажды пойдет по бесконечным и пыльным дорогам — или осядет на месте, врачуя и заботясь о людях, или станет боевой карающей десницей короля.  
— Я думал, что колдуны живут в башнях.  
— Некоторые живут, — Руфус бросил в котелок базилик. Светящаяся магией ложка шустро перемешала похлебку и застыла.  
— Я имел в виду — что колдуны вроде тебя. Ты очень. — Кевин запнулся вдруг, — странный для странника.  
— И чем же? — полюбопытствовал Руфус.  
— Наверное, всем. Я не знаю. Лицо у тебя, как у благородного герцога. И слова — очень стройные, что ли. А еще этот перстень.  
— Какой?  
— Под перчаткой. Он драгоценный, большой, и ты его прячешь. Иначе бы надел поверх.  
— Однако! — Руфус хохотнул чуть криво. — Ты и правда Видящий.  
Кевин забавно прищурился.  
— Расскажи про себя. А, Руфус-колдун?  
— Рассказывать нечего. Я просто как-то удрал из дома.  
— Э? Тебя тоже лупили?  
— Не давали конфет, — Руфус фыркнул. Две деревянные плошки подплыли по воздуху к котлу. — Давай-ка ужинать лучше. Я есть хочу — жуть.  
Кевин закивал бесхитростно. Или... да нет, показалось.  
Картофель Руфус в плату взял в одной из деревень, а белые грибы нашел Кевин. Мальчишка действительно оказался полезным — как и сверх меры дотошливым. Но это не раздражало: без знаний колдун не получится.  
Ученик. У Руфуса теперь ученик? Вот чудно...  
Ты сам решил, напомнил он себе, укладываясь. За дрожащим куполом защитного шатра раскинулось темное небо. Сплошь в светлых булавочных головках звезд — осеннее созвездие Дронта нависло почти над головой. Уже полинял, померк и выцвел в памяти штандарт — чернь и красное, но перстень, Кевин был прав, оставался, хотя бы и под перчаткой. Руфус не сдержал усмешку в небо. Она вышла горькой.  
— Спокойной ночи, — и Кевин добавил шутливо-торжественно: — учитель.  
— Спокойной, балабол.  
— Я не это!  
— Бу-бу... Спи, Видящий.  
— А расскажи сказку?  
— Я — колдун, а не добрая бабушка, — напомнил Руфус, укрываясь плащом. Сумка под головой пахла летними травами. Кевин обиженно хныкнул и подтащился поближе. От прижался к спине Руфуса, и плащом пришлось делиться: у мальчишки, конечно, есть своя куртка, но раз взялся опекать — опекай.  
— Не бабушка, а принцесса какая-то. Волосы до пояса...  
— Ты их придавил, — буркнул Руфус.  
— Ой, извини, пожалуйста, — Кевин завозился, — Ну, расскажешь, нет?  
— Ладно, — Руфус зевнул. Угли догоревшего костра потрескивали. Заклинание сохраняло тепло, но за границей шатра землю стянул заморозок. — Слушай, Кевин...  
Крупный рыжий глаз Дронта — далекая и старая звезда — подмигивал.

Халифы той жаркой страны управляли песчаными бурями. Ифриты и джинны, что жили в трещинах, пронзавших раскаленную пустыню, были халифам друзьями. Гигантские караваны верблюдов везли сквозь горбатые пески на север пряности, шелк и масла, кость, золото и благовония. Халифы оберегали страну, но часто враждовали друг с другом. Интриги и сплетни, обман, желание завладеть заклинаниями, что тот или иной древний род хранил за тайными замками, желание единолично править — пороки губили великих, рождая склоки и смуту. Порой интриганы проигрывали — и были вынуждены убегать. За барханы и пустоши, за хребет мертвых гор, сквозь степь и рощи диких кислых абрикосов — в королевство, мрачное, но гостеприимное, однако лишь для тех гонимых, кто может купить себе право остаться. Мешочек черных алмазов — вот то, что успел взять с собой лишь чудом увернувшийся от отравленных стрел халиф-беглец, далекий предок, первый герцог с волосами жгучими, как пламя. Мешочек он с низким поклоном вручил королю. И получил свой титул, герб, штандарт и замок. Забрал уже не халиф и еще кое-что: те самые заклинания. Он их запомнил.  
И обучил всех потомков.

Кевин наклонился над прозрачным зеркалом воды, разглядывая. Он смотрел на себя — на свои глаза, и Руфус прочел в позе недовольство. Непонятно, где мальчик научился так требовательно относиться к тому, что он делает. Не за эти же тройку недель. Не от Руфуса. Воротник плотной куртки светлел новой овчиной.  
— Не пей сырую воду, ученик, — Руфус окликнул мальчишку, — иначе отрастишь рыбий хвост.  
— Неправильно, — отозвался Кевин. — Иначе превращусь в русалку.  
— На севере русалок нет. Люди ошибочно именуют так водных стихийников.  
— Умный... А почему я не такой, как ты, Руфус?  
Колдун вздохнул.  
— Кевин. Со временем у тебя все получится.  
Кевин зачерпнул холодную воду ладонями и стал умываться. Руфус набрал выше по течению котел и повесил его над костром. Бросил в нагревающуюся воду высушенные лепестки гибискуса. «Восточный чай», — понаблюдал за лепестками Руфус. Первый герцог привез и его.  
Вода окрашивалась в темно-бордовый.  
Кевин снова пытался: выставив руки, зажмурившись, хотел оторвать от водной глади пузырь — с помощью магии придать уже готовой материи форму. Вода колебалась на месте — и только. Руфус вспомнил себя и бутон чайной розы. А еще — затрещины. Оставив закипающий чай, он подошел, ступая по сухой серой траве, к ученику и взял его за плечи. Кевин вздрогнул.  
— Хватит, — Руфус потянул его прочь. — Тебе пока достаточно усилий.  
— Я бестолковый. И глаза у меня бесполезные.  
— Я не желаю слушать, как ты себя ругаешь. Ругать могу только я. Пошли пить чай.  
Кевин хрустел сморщенными яблоками. Последние на завтрак, думал Руфус: пора наведаться в какое-нибудь поселение. Даже если там не найдется работы, всегда можно повеселить деревенских фейерверком. За веселье люди тоже платят.  
— А ты как научился, Руфус?  
— Так же.  
— Тоже пытался вытащить из себя магию?  
— Как и все колдуны. Да. Да...  
— А твой учитель... был к тебе добр, как ты ко мне?  
— Не то, чтобы...  
Бутон долго не раскрывался.  
Она обитала внутри — у кого-то лишь в виде искры, которая пробуждалась тревогой и знанием, и люди именовали такое шестым чувством, иначе говоря — интуицией. Чей-то гнев мог странно вызвать дождь, а радость — заставить распуститься цветы. А кто-то мог видеть бесплотных существ, населяющих мир человека — и суеверия твердили, что Видящие, красноглазые, всегда приносят несчастья. Ростки тайной силы, данные вовсе не каждому, легко губились тяжелой и голодной жизнью, тупой однообразной работой, болезнями, старением. И колдуны искали. Себе — учеников, и новых колдунов — королевству. Но не все колдуны.  
— Ты тоже не хотел учить. Верно, Руфус?  
— Я просто привык к одиночеству.  
— Но все-таки выбрал меня, — Кевин, казалось, гордился. — Ты выбрал из-за глаз?  
Конечно, — ошибкой было бы упустить Видящего. Руфус отпил чай и потрепал мальчишку по белобрысым вихрам. Извини, паренек, хотел сказать он, извини, твой учитель банальный прагматик. Но слова, не прозвучавшие еще, обернулись другим.  
— Не только.  
— А что еще? — Кевин хитро покосился на Руфуса.  
— Ты мне понравился. Тот, кого не любит мерзкая селедка — априори человек очень славный. Кевин? Ты что?  
Тот попытался сдержать хохот, но не сумел и булькнул в кружку, подняв венчик брызг.  
— Селедка... Тетку Марфу так еще никто не называл!  
А потом покраснел.  
— Спасибо.

Драный черный кот сидел на дереве. Он бешено вращал глазами и орал, потому что слезть теперь не мог — да еще и боялся. Земляной стихийник, напугавший кота, уже зарылся обратно в толщу чернозема, но кот ощущал его следы и нервничал. Маленькая девочка плакала.  
— Чешир не может спуститься, — она шмыгала носом, — Он там останется и превратится в скелетик.  
Отросшая каштановая челка девочки загибалась вверх, как забавные уши.  
— Руфус — колдун, — Кевин важно ткнул пальцем. — Сейчас он поможет!  
Островерхий дом притулился под старой разлапистой яблоней. Руфус втянул запах дыма, что вился из каменной серой трубы, и хорошо пропеченного теста. В печке уже приготовился хлеб или лепешки. Изгородь вокруг палисадника, где торчали сухие темные бутоны роз, покосилась, как и крашеная некогда в желтый калитка. Деревня раскинулась на холмах поодаль. Было в расположении дома что-то смутно понятное: эти люди поселились отдельно вовсе не из-за простого желания. И еще одно понятно было: в доме нет мужчины.  
— Видела ли ты на деревьях кошачьи скелеты? — спросил Руфус у девочки.  
— Нет, — она заморгала.  
— Вот в том и дело. Кошки с деревьев слезают.  
— Не тогда, когда в корнях живет злая бука. Злая-злая. Она загнала Чешира вверх и смеется.  
— Но стихийник не смеется, — сказал девочке Кевин. — Он не злой. Он просто тут живет.  
— А тебе откуда знать? — девочка глянула из-под челки. И удивилась. — Ой.  
Деревянная рассохшаяся дверь дома скрипнула.  
— Алиса, — позвал мягкий голос.  
На пороге появилась хозяйка — молодая женщина в крестьянском платье. Она увидела незваных гостей и напряглась — неуловимо, но заметно. Темный загар — работа в поле и на огороде под палящим солнцем — не сошел еще с рук, которые судорожно сжали ткань передника. Руки загрубели и потрескались. Руфус подумал о том, что выросший красноглазый мальчишка тоже бы нес на себе эти нищие метки. Валил бы лес, как многие мужчины в том крае. Или, устав от презрения тетки, и правда сбежал бы — сбежал на войну. Халифы песчаной страны... кто мог подумать век назад, что все зайдет так далеко. Что Юг погрязнет в безумии. Но еще немного лет мирной жизни есть.  
— Кто вы, судари?  
Речь женщины прервала невеселые размышления. Руфус опустил ладонь на спину Кевина. Чуть подтолкнув, он развернул мальчишку так, чтобы крестьянка увидела и глаза.  
— О, — сказала женщина.  
— Здрасьте, — поприветствовал Кевин.  
— Я — странствующий колдун, а это — мой ученик, — Руфус представился. — Мы не причиним вам беспокойства, сударыня.  
Он знал, что проскользнет на лице крестьянки — печаль.  
— Боюсь, у меня нет работы, — женщина вздохнула и покосилась на ствол старой яблони.  
— Чешир... — начала было девочка.  
Черный кот скрипнул когтями по морщинистой зеленоватой коре.  
Он пытался, переборов внезапно свой страх, слезть — или же появление женщины напомнило коту о блюдце с молоком, о кусочке куриной печенки. Чешир пятился задом, скользя, — неуклюжий сейчас и медлительный. Первая же тонкая ветка показалась коту подходящей, чтобы опереться на нее, но на деле оказалась сухой и надтреснутой. Ветка обломилась с громким хрустом. Кот вякнул и сорвался. Природная ловкость вернулась к нему только в падении: переворачиваясь, кот готовился приземлиться на лапы, хотя падение с такой высоты грозило обернуться травмирующим. Руфус вскинул руку, но все случилось раньше. Чешир повис. Он недоуменно мяукал, перебирая лапами в воздухе.  
Рядом, у правого бока, упруго колыхалась магия.  
Алиса, девочка с челкой-ушами, восхищенно смотрела на Кевина. Тот выставил ладони вверх и зажмурился. Еще не понимая сам, что по линиям Жизни и Сердца, по тонким сухим пальцам с мозолями бегают колкие золотистые волны — не зная, что бутон раскрылся, положив начало цветению целого сада. Видящие талантливы. Очень.  
— Хорошо это, — прошептала женщина. — Хорошо, что ты нашел его, колдун. Ты — человек.  
Руфус осторожно накрыл ладони Кевина своими. Магия опустила злосчастного Чешира на траву. Он мявкнул в последний раз, огляделся, сел и стал вылизываться. Кевин открыл один глаз.  
— Что... Я? Я что-то сделал?  
Золотистое сияние исчезло. Руфус погладил мальчика по голове.  
— Ты сделал все. Молодец.  
Кевин вздрогнул и порывисто обнял Руфуса, уткнувшись лицом в ткань камзола.  
— Джек иногда его гоняет, — улыбнулась, наблюдая это, женщина. — Мне кажется, что просто хочет поиграть. Но кот не разумеет. Куда там коту, когда люди...  
— Вы дали стихийнику имя? — Руфус хохотнул, не сдержавшись.  
— Почему бы и нет. Если его вижу.  
В углах алых глаз собралась сетка морщин. Тяжелый труд рано старит — но красота женщины не ушла. Крестьянку с грубыми руками можно было представить во дворце. Не обожженную солнцем. В пышном, с кринолином, платье. Можно было представить ее и девочкой — возрастом, как сейчас ее дочь. И странствующего колдуна, кто шел однажды по деревенской дороге. Видящая будто прочла мысли Руфуса: склонила голову в мимолетной печали, которая уже прорывалась. В угольно-черных, прекрасных волосах блестела серебристым седина.  
— Я люблю дочерей. Но до сих пор, особенно когда бессонница... Я не могу отделаться от мыслей, что мой учитель не нашел меня. Тебе очень повезло, мальчик.  
— Я знаю, — глухо сказал Кевин в камзол.  
— Дочерей?  
— Да. Эбби... она не слишком здорова. Редко выходит из дома, — женщина засуетилась. — Алиса, милая, что же ты не приглашаешь наших гостей на обед? Позвольте, судари, отблагодарить вас. За Чешира — он дурной, конечно, но все-таки свой. Член семьи.  
— Почтем за честь. Спасибо.  
— И, — Видящая понимающе кивнула, — я слышала, как полагается платить. Это — работа. Что вы желаете еще, сударь...?  
— Руфус. Желаю, да. Осмотреть вашу Эбби. Возможно, я бы смог... — Руфус не успел договорить: женщина слетела со скрипучих ступеней и крепко сжала его руки.  
— Ох, сударь, — женщина улыбалась сквозь слезы.  
— А я? — вклинилась Алиса.  
Чешир безмятежно чесался.

* * *  
Разбойники окружили их полукольцом. «Вы убиваете», — сразу понял Руфус. Мощное обточенное дерево дубинок потемнело на вершок от того места, где рукоять сжимали пальцы — напиталось бурым, мертвым и соленым. Кевин уцепился за край теплого плаща. Руфус задвинул мальчика за спину. Рано ему видеть это, конечно.  
— Путники, — мерзко улыбнулся главарь — детина с бородой до пояса. Его приспешники загоготали.  
Закат окрасил мягкий снег оранжевым. Черный оголенный лес застыл. Он был пронзителен, как синее небо, и так же неуклонно наливался темнотой — холодное солнце садилось. Последние блики играли на пряжках ремней и железных перстнях. Руфус не хотел такую встречу, но мир человека не спрашивает.  
— Хороший плащ, — сказал главарь.  
Он даже не предлагал «Кошелек или жизнь».  
Кевин осторожно высунулся из-за отставленной руки Руфуса. Главарь скривился и указал на мальчика дубинкой.  
— Был у нас на деревне такой вот красноглазый выродок. Из-за него скисало молоко, а коровы болели. Жаль, его ненормальный братец — хотя нормальный, по правде сказать, потому что не красноглазый — подбил выродка убежать, а то бы плавать этой пакости однажды со сломанной шеей в колодце. Но вот что, сударик: такие глаза, как у тебя, я тоже не очень люблю, — и в довершении слов зло и наполовину беззубо ощерился.  
Разбойники синхронно шагнули. Они смыкали круг.  
— Глаза, как у погонщиков верблюдов. Слишком черные, — главарь подытожил и сплюнул. — Ты не северянин, сударик. А с Югом мы нынче не ладим. Однако не брыкайся — и умрешь спокойно.  
Руфус все же предупредил.  
— Это плохая затея.  
Главарь заржал. Взмахнул дубинкой в воздухе, и трое его сотоварищей кинулись. Кряжистые и сильные, привычные делать то, что делали.  
Вокруг Руфуса с прильнувшим к нему Кевином полыхнуло кольцо пламени.  
Оно ударило в небо с гудением, обнажая под запузырившейся водой, бывшим снегом, коричневый ковер гниющих листьев. Трое разбойников попали прямо в огонь. Их общий крик, дикий и полный страдания, оборвался, как обрубленный, рухнул. Рухнули и они — мгновенно почерневшие, иссохшиеся, сгоревшая плоть, которую уже не могла двигать жизнь. Все прочие отшатнулись. На заросших лицах, Руфус видел смутно сквозь огонь, был ужас — и ничего другого больше.  
— Не смотри, — хрипло, запоздало сказал он. Кевин жался к спине. В кольце пламени было жарко. Пот стекал по правому виску тонкой струйкой.  
— П-п-проклятый колдун! — заорал главарь и, развернувшись, побежал.  
Руфус стегнул пламя магией, и кольцо расширилось рывком, ударив по застывшим от страха разбойникам. Их черные фигуры сломались, как обглоданные лесным пожаром деревья. Главарь, бросив дубинку, скачком перепрыгнул овраг. Огонь царапнул его по спине, и куртка из медвежьей шерсти вспыхнула. Вопя на единственной ноте, главарь протаранил ельник — а Руфус потушил кольцо, потому что не хотел обжечь лес. В душе всколыхнулась досада, ледяная и грязная: не достал ублюдка. Колдун недобро оскалился. Он начал плести темное проклятье — не зря ты назвал меня так, чертова мразь, ой, не зря... Кевин порывисто выдохнул. Цепляясь за плащ и зажмурившись, мальчик мелкими шажками обошел учителя. Перебрав по груди Руфуса ладонями, он, привстав на носки, сжал его голову, зарывшись влажными пальцами в волосы. Колдун, не прерывая нити слов в голове, чуть склонился.  
— Не надо, — шепнул Кевин. Он ощутил, как много сейчас внутри Руфуса ненависти.  
— Он... обозвал тебя выродком.  
— Не надо, — Кевин повторил и устало опустил поднятые руки. Видящий все так же жмурился — видеть ничего не желал. — Ты не такой. Ты — хороший.  
— Ты мало меня знаешь. Ученик...  
— Пожалуйста, Ру.  
Заклятье — цепочка — расплелось, тихо звякнуло.  
Растаявший снег капал с веток и еловых игл, лужами собирался на листьях. Горячие токи развеивались. Зимний молчаливый вечер вновь становился холодным. Он начал пахнуть — горело-сладковатым, густым. Скрюченные головешки, бывшие недавно людьми, лежали неподвижно и жутко. Это редко случалось — чтобы огонь в кого-то, или веер из ледяных игл, или судороги, приводящие к болезненной смерти. Но все же случалось. Руфус сглотнул горькую слюну. Он чувствовал ярость, которая напоминала обиду: а что еще оставалось мне, Кевин. Ну что? Что?! Однако следовало бы и признать:  
— Я защищался. Но я не хороший.  
— Ты защищал меня. Мой лучший друг.  
Кевин, ставший очень белым, пошатнулся. Руфус подхватил мальчишку на руки. Они же оба мокрые от жара колдовского пламени, пришла опоздавшая мысль — Кевин мокрый и может теперь заболеть. Тепло легло на них облаком, высушивая одежду и волосы. Не дьявольский огонь — просто согревающий воздух.  
— Тогда, в деревне... ты так же колдовал, — мальчик приоткрыл глаза и улыбнулся. — Мне это нравится больше.  
Он смотрел только прямо. Наклонившись, Руфус прикоснулся губами к бледному лбу.  
— Сейчас... сейчас я найду нам подходящее для ночлега место. Подальше отсюда...  
Солнце ушло. Тени стали серыми.

Он не хотел быть, как все в его роду. Не хотел. Потому что чуял как-то, не магией, сердцем, что королевская служба обернется однажды бедой. Что придется ему — доспехи, лилии королевского герба — встать в строй и сражаться. Против таких же, как он, рыжеволосых, с узкими раскосыми глазами чужеземцев. Против южан, в ком течет та же кровь. Юг отверг первого герцога, но песок пел во снах, а инжир — любимейший фрукт — был всегда на столе, и сушеный, и свежий. Книги Руфус тоже любил — свою громадную библиотеку. Но ушел — исчез, сбежал. Возможно, это была трусость, не благоразумие.  
Поле боя легло перед ним — в чаду темных пожарищ, страшное.  
Убитые люди смешались. Цветами нагрудников, лат и плащей, оттенками кожи — смуглая, белая. Огненной яркостью грязных от сажи волос с русым, золотым и каштановым. Трусливый колдун опоздал: война кончилась, пока он путешествовал по дорогам и весям, пока гонял стихийников и продавал крестьянам зелья от чесотки и кашля. Он, вероятно, саботажник. Но наказывать некому: королевские рыцари тоже разбиты. Мертв и король — седой старик, который распластался в красной жиже. Все мертвы. Руфус застыл. Он видел кляксы крови на серебряных доспехах и черные глубокие трещины: меч разрубил или проклятье. Еще он видел руку. Откинутую и обмякшую, с эфесом меча в сухой ладони, который рыцарь при жизни сжимал, но потерял теперь способность ощущать. Тонкую детскую руку — сплошь в синяках и царапинах. «Кто призывает на битву детей, людоеды», — в ужасе Руфус приблизился. Он запрещал себе знать, что увидит сейчас за откинутым, забрызганным кровью забралом.  
У поверженного рыцаря было лицо Кевина.  
Руфус проснулся и долго лежал, приходя в себя. Над защитным шатром падал снег.  
Кевин у бока посапывал. Слишком юный, чтобы сражаться, слишком маленький и худой. Руфус поплотней укутал его в плащ и посмотрел на потухшие угли костра. Вчера очень не хотелось разжигать его — вновь наколдовывать пламя. Но надо было сварить на ужин кашу, потому что нельзя оставлять ребенка голодным. Небо еще оставалось чернильным, однако от снега было светло. Руфус сел. По краям дрожащего прозрачного шатра намело сугробы. Колдун тихо покопался в сумке, ища мешочек с сухофруктами и хлеб. Масло с ужина тоже осталось — твердое от заклинания, в заиндевевшей тряпице. Хлеб с маслом и компот из сухих яблок — не самый плохой завтрак. Руфус убрал еду обратно в сумку и поднялся, чтобы сходить за дровами.  
Ночь за границей шатра куснула колдуна морозцем. Руфус привычно набросил на себя теплый кокон воздуха и побрел к черной чаще, оставляя в снегу глубокие следы, которые потом сгладит, заметая. Оглянулся: шатер стоял незыблемо, оберегая спящего в нем Кевина. За границу не пройдет ни зверь, ни человек. «Все хорошо, Кевин. Спи», — подумал Руфус и протянул руку, чтобы растопить снег и насобирать валежника.  
Черная тень упала на него с ольхи, сшибла с ног и подмяла.  
Ночь опрокинулась, стирая жесткой болью кокон заклинания. Холод забился за ворот, в рукава и штанины. Чужие толстые пальцы на горле сдавили, вызывая спазм и невозможность вдохнуть. Перед глазами запрыгало красное. Кевин был слишком добр вчера — бедный Кевин.  
— Узнал, колдун? — зарычал главарь разбойников.  
Он бросил где-то паленую куртку, чтобы не выдать себя запахом горелого. Порядком окоченел из-за этого, но, движимый ненавистью, был готов перетерпеть. Найдя шатер, он ждал, взгромоздившись на дерево, пока кто-нибудь не проснется. Ждал, как охотник — не оставляя на земле отпечатков. И Руфус попался. Боль от падения, от пережатого горла мешала — мешала составить слова. Но кратко и частично получилось. Неполное, куцее, обернувшееся другим заклинание сорвалось и ударило главаря по лицу. Нездоровая жирная кожа надулась и пошла лопаться гнойными язвами. Главарь по-поросячьи взвизгнул. Руфус впился своими пальцами в чужие. Сил не хватало, чтобы отодрать хоть один и сломать, но хватило на еще один магический удар: будто раскрытой ладонью он хлестнул главаря по глазам, и тот завыл, перекосившись в брызжущей слезами гримасе, наполовину ослеп. Пальцы врага чуть обмякли. Руфус хрипяще втянул ночной воздух. Проклятие сердечной судороги длинное, а поток огня сожжет и Руфуса — зато стянулся на ветке прямо над головой главаря в ледяную острую иглу снег. Магия точно скосила сосульку и придала ускорение. Ледяная игла пробила главарю разбойников затылок. Должна была пробить, но — чертовы грязные, немытые с рождения, кажется, закоростевшие разбойничьи патлы — хрустнула, сломав затылочную кость, и только. Вой перешел в дикий рев. Пароксизм боли вернул удушению силу. Руфус захлебнулся и стал терять сознание. «Кевин, — мелькали последние образы. — Кевин, мальчик, как же ты... как». Сосулька, отчего-то не разбившаяся, прорвала разбойнику горло. Да нет же: это лезвие ножа, того самого, которым Руфус резал масло в кашу. Блестящее металлом лезвие. Оно вылезло над яремной впадиной, дернулось обратно и пропало. Из сквозной дыры хлынула темная кровь. Она горячо залила Руфусу грудь, забирая жизнь одного и возвращая другому. Главарь разбойников забулькал и затрясся. Он тяжело навалился, уже почти безвольный, как мешок, и колдун, отцепив скрюченные пальцы, закашлял. Кривясь от омерзения, Руфус отполз по сбрызнутому багряным цветом снегу. Прислонился к дереву спиной и попытался отдышаться. В висках надсадно стучало. Снег все так же сыпал. Природа вообще равнодушна к трагедиям смертных.  
Кевин — растрепанный, дрожащий — бросил окровавленный нож.  
— Руфус! — мальчик кинулся. Упал рядом с колдуном на колени. Тот притянул ученика к себе и зарылся в припорошенные снегом волосы носом. Кевин улыбался, но по лицу его катились слезы.  
— Я тоже не хороший человек. Видишь, Ру...  
— Ох, мальчик, — Руфус болезненно выдохнул.  
Кевин осторожно коснулся шеи колдуна ладонью. Налившиеся гематомы пульсировали. Но начинали проходить: Кевин лечил.  
— Плохие люди не спасают, — прошептал Руфус.

* * *  
— Это столица? Такая красивая...  
Колдун положил руку ученику на плечо. Они успели вовремя.  
— Да, Кевин. И через несколько дней Рождество.  
Город множился дрожащими под холмом огнями. Руфус начинал вспоминать. Скопление ярко-оранжевого — небесные фонарики на торговой площади. Розовая полоска — длинный центральный бульвар. Голубое, искристое — мост над каналом, а чуть дальше — и второй, и третий. Белый, как подсвеченный бриллиант, королевский дворец перед сквером. И дома, кварталы за кварталами — желтое, отделенное узкими улицами, неровно расползшееся, тянущееся к небу дымками. Тьма зимнего вечера получилась хорошей огранкой: огромный людской муравейник был и правда отсюда красив. Кевин глядел с восхищением — он никогда не видел раньше просто города, не то, что королевской столицы. Руфус был рад, что подарил ученику немного сказки.  
Он пришел сюда только ради него.  
— На площадях в эти дни торгуют различными сладостями. Люди наряжаются в костюмы, поют, танцуют и празднуют. Еще есть цирк. И множество маленьких разъездных балаганчиков — все, как тебе нравится, я помню. Канатоходцы, гимнасты, жонглеры... Можно покататься в санях по замерзшему руслу канала. Посетить сад ледяных фигур. Попробовать лучшие во всем королевстве глинтвейн и печеные фрукты. Или жаркое и суп — таверн в столице больше сотни. Ба, Кевин, — колдун шутливо встряхнул мальчишку. — Я слышал, как у тебя бурчало в животе?  
Кевин рассмеялся и взглянул на Руфуса блестящими глазами.  
— Ты так описываешь, — он подпрыгнул на месте, — что это неудивительно. Да!  
— Тогда идем?  
— Конечно. Догоняй!  
Мальчишка вырвался и побежал вперед, с хохотом раскинув руки. Он вырастет не скоро, с внезапным облегчением подумал Руфус. Он будет радоваться и жить еще долго вот этим, простым: яркими праздниками, развлечениями, леденцами. Хороший парень. Ему не нужен меч. Ему, пришла мысль, не нужны и дороги. На изгибах дорог водится всякая мразь — а в столице королевства есть университет, есть театр, филармония, музеи. Есть возможность жизни нормальной — людской.  
Руфус смотрел, как Кевин дурашливо носится.  
Они спустились по крутой тропе к тракту. И в поздний час тот был оживлен и текуч: месили снег в широких колеях кареты, мелькая фонарями под фордеком, рысили всадники, закутанные в длинные плащи, шли пешие — с тюками, баулами и корзинами. Руфус накинул на голову капюшон и взял ученика за руку. Тот, вертящийся из стороны в сторону, присмирел и послушался. По обочинам тракта чадили смоляные факелы. Ручеек людей струился, и колдун с Кевином влились в него, пристроившись за группой коробейников. Мимо протащилась груженая тюками тканей подвода. Толстый возница хлебал из круглой фляги: рябиновая, судя по запаху, настойка. Каждый согревается, как может. Над столицей влетел звездчатый фейерверк. И это тоже ощущалось нормальностью: деловитое течение толпы, болтовня, смех и покашливание. Руфус не думал, что будет так: принятие, не отторжение. Он не одичал за десять лет. Или одичал не настолько.  
Тракт шел вниз, к предместьям, дому ремесленников и перебравшихся в город крестьян, которые занимались мелкой торговлей, лоточничеством. Становился улицей среди однообразных строений с крышами из красной черепицы. Руфус уже видел: крыши шапками украсил снег.  
— Добро пожаловать, — сказал он. То ли ученику, то ли себе.

Корчма гудела веселыми подвыпившими голосами. Лавочники шумно пили пиво, кто-то рассказывал байку, прерывающуюся непристойным ржанием, пар курился над мисками: предрождественская красота — красотой, а ужин после долгой дороги был важен не менее. Кевин довольно жевал. Ему все нравилось: простой и добродушный люд предместья, тушеный кролик в пряном соусе, прикорнувшая рядом на лавке пушистая кошка. Погладив ее по макушке, Кевин обыденно произнес:  
— А в пузе — четыре котенка.  
Кошка была круглобокой, но Кевин определил это магией. Руфус откинулся на затянутую гобеленами стену спиной и расслабился. Он смог вернуться в город. Может, и в замок получится. Может, в этом и вовсе нет страшного — снова стать собой, хотя бы на зимние праздники. Снять, например, капюшон и не прятаться. Никто не будет тыкать пальцем, изумляясь, что беглый потомок халифа вернулся. Здесь — точно нет.  
— Приветствую вас, герцог Барма.  
Кевин подавился и зафыркал. Кошка спрыгнула на пол, потому что нависшая тень отдавала угрозой. Человек бесцеремонно занял место и сел, сложив узловатые руки на набалдашнике трости. Темная воронья голова, синие глаза-кристаллы. Знакомое.  
— Уважаемый герцог Найтрей. И вам не хворать.  
Мерзавец Бернард осклабился.  
В черных, зачесанных на затылок волосах седины было больше, чем помнилось. Морщины иссушили лицо, но Бернарда нельзя было именовать стариком — старые люди не смотрят так хищно и въедливо. Потрепанный плащ, вероятно, Найтрей отобрал у слуги, который ждет сейчас на улице, ежась от декабрьского холода. Потому что, если рискнет, ослушавшись, зайти в тепло, будет бит. Бьет Бернард жестоко, Руфус это видел: сплавив в уродливое кровопускание, в пощечину, разрывающую сосуды под кожей, те заклинания, которые предназначены быть врачевательными. Чертов садист.  
— Нынче — просто изумительный вечер.  
Кевин скосился на незнакомца, богатый бархатный камзол которого прятал замызганный плащ. Бернард поймал его взгляд.  
— И знакомства тоже, — Найтрей погладил набалдашник-голову. — Это твой ученик, я полагаю?  
— Верно.  
— Ты не представишь нас, Руфус?  
— Не вижу нужды.  
— А ты не изменился. Совсем.  
Руфус равнодушно кивнул.  
Колдун с морщинистым лицом прищурился. Не может сдержать свою спесь, не может не поделиться — как он понял, что беглый герцог вернулся, как нашел его в этот многолюдный предпраздничный вечер. Руфус отпил сидра из кружки. «Валяй», — подумал он. Пусть так. Да и ладно.  
— Вибрации маятника не бывают случайными, — поведал Найтрей великодушно. — Особенно в том случае, когда дело касается колдунов из высокого дома. Мы чтим наших предков. И королевскую милость. Мы носим артефакты. Правда, Руфус? Я знал, что и ты не расстался с подобным.  
Перстень под перчаткой выделялся. Но не очень.  
— Не уронил в колодец. Или в какую-нибудь грязную речку. Не подарил босоногому выблядку... прости, крестьянскому ребенку, которому вылечил зуб... или паршу, — Найтрей заметил, что Руфус напрягся, и примиряюще поднял ладонь. — Прости еще раз. Извини. Не хотел. Ты знаешь, как я отношусь к подобным альтруистичным порывам... Никак, если вкратце. Но самое странное — я полагал, что так же относишься ты. Признаюсь, ты смог удивить не меня одного. Ты даже поразил нас, Руфус.  
— Надеюсь, не до приступа. Все живы?  
Сарказм Бернард проигнорировал.  
— Мне надо тебе что-то рассказать.  
Глава рода Найтрей перегнулся через стол и поманил Руфуса скрюченным пальцем. Палец незамедлительно захотелось оторвать, а миску из-под жаркого — надеть Найтрею на голову. Все осталось в прошлом — интриги, обманы, игра в могущество и власть. Все, хватит. Но Бернард заговорил не о подковерном шуршании.  
— Колдунов всегда было немного, Руфус. Мы старимся и умираем, как прочие люди, передавая знания о магии другим. Ученикам — таким, как твой маленький Видящий. Ты думал об этом когда-нибудь? О том, что, даже дети, ученики уже способны колдовать. Лечить и защищаться. Ткать незримые ниточки.  
— Не думал — наблюдал.  
— Тогда ты все понимаешь.  
— Хватит юлить, — Руфусу надоело.  
— Невежливо, — мирно заметил Бернард. — Я ведь тебе зла не желаю. Да, у нас были разные споры... Но у кого из благородных колдунов они не случаются, герцог? Я уважаю тебя, Руфус. Поэтому я здесь сейчас, а не в своем особняке, мирно попиваю глинтвейн. И не охочусь на оленей в лесу возле родового замка... Потому что стрелы и магию надо теперь поберечь. Они для другого понадобятся. Близко война с южанами.  
— Я это знаю, Бернард. Не знает только полный идиот.  
— Но ты не знаешь о королевском указе, — иголки глаз Бернарда ужалили. — Там, на своих дорогах, ты здорово отстал от жизни, Руфус. Эх, бедный мальчик, — Найтрей сочувственно взглянул на Кевина. Чувство не было особо искренним. — Бедный. Он полагает, вероятно, что получил возможность лучшей жизни, раз умный и сильный колдун взял его под крыло... Указ гласит, что колдуны в случае угрозы королевству должны все как один встать под знамена короны. И не одни. С учениками, Руфус.  
Лавочники хохотали.  
— Это безрассудно и глупо, — звуки стали тусклыми и блеклыми. Руфус плохо слышал и себя — словно говорил через вату. — Бесчеловечно, в конце концов. Нельзя гнать детей воевать.  
— Согласен. Но его Величество, — Бернард вздохнул, — другого мнения, друг мой. Ученики — колдуют. Им послушна магия. Магия — оружие, а оружие — сам понимаешь... Убивает врага.  
Руфус встал и опустил на стол горстку монет.  
— Пойдем-ка, Кевин.  
— Кевин, значит, — сказал Бернард. — Вполне неплохо звучит, а? Или ты ему это имя придумал? Хорошо, когда есть дети: их можно обучить и передать им наследие. Только затратно, конечно. Забота о них. И защита... Даже тогда, когда они уже взрослые люди. А если дочь, тут надо еще и ломать себе голову, за кого бы ее замуж пристроить. Ванесса, что забавно, не хочет: ей больше нравится носить костюм для верховой езды и заниматься фехтованием. Ну, дурость... Впрочем, я что-то ушел в сторону от разговора.  
— Благодарю тебя, Бернард. Но мы его закончили.  
— Ты все такой же, — повторил герцог Найтрей. — Но кое в чем стал очень слаб. Отвык ты, Руфус. И не глядишь между строк, — он тоже поднялся и отставил руку с тростью в сторону. — Защита, понимаешь? Как защитил себя предок? Твой предок, Руфус Барма?  
Мешочек с черными бриллиантами зашуршал сквозь века. Чуть блеснул.  
— Родитель бережет своих отпрысков, даже если это затратно.  
— Зачем ты помогаешь? — Руфус не понимал.  
— Позволь, оставлю при себе секрет, — Бернард почти театрально откланялся.  
Кевин смотрел ему вслед.  
— Недобрый и опасный, — сказал мальчик.

* * *  
— Вам точно сюда, судари? — кучер почтовой кареты недоуменно окинул взглядом лес. Тяжелые сосны шумели.  
— Сюда, — ответил Руфус.  
Стоя по колено в снегу, они с Кевином подождали, пока коптящие фонари кареты не скрылись за поворотом. Потом лес дрогнул, развеивая морок.  
Между соснами протянулась хорошо освещенная, мощеная булыжником дорога.  
Слухи разносятся быстро. Поэтому у ворот их обоих уже, заслышав знакомую магию, ждали. Толпа ошеломленных и радостных слуг.  
— Тебя здесь любят, — заметил улыбчиво Кевин.  
Всего лишь привычка, приправленная, к слову сказать, хорошим денежным содержанием — но Руфус не успел сострить, потому что Рейм за воротами первым завопил:  
— Господин!  
Всегда педантичный и больше похожий на счетовода, Рейм потерял сейчас где-то очки и из-за этого щурился. Но даже неважного зрения мажордому хватило, чтобы увидеть, как ярко отливают рубиновым глаза. И восхититься.  
— Видящий!  
— Его зовут Кевин. Он мой ученик. Приветствую всех вас, друзья. Наверное... я вернулся домой.  
Чугунные ворота с синей аурой охранной магии приветливо раздвинули створки. Засыпанные снегом лабиринты сада совсем не напоминали о розах. Фонтан по случаю праздника плевался пузырящейся пеной. В конюшне ржали лошади. И черный, уходящий в небо шпилями двух башен замок уютно загорался в окнах рыжим. Он не был так велик, как родовые замки многих колдунов, и не был особо величественным, но был тем домом, где мог бы безопасно и спокойно учиться и расти мальчик. Кевин по-взрослому протянул Рейму руку, и тот пожал ее, а Руфус подумал: «Подружатся». Увитый высохшим плющом камень стен вызвал вдруг укол в груди — а ведь Руфус соскучился. По полумраку застеленных коврами коридоров, сухому запаху библиотеки. По лаборатории, где в ряд бурлили котлы. И высокому потолку своей спальни. Отвык только спать на кровати.  
— Какая из двух башен твоя? — Кевин подлез под руку и с ухмылкой продолжил: — Герцог.  
— Южная, — Руфус похлопал его по плечу. — Северная была гостевой. Но теперь ты будешь жить там.  
— Ух ты!  
— На крыше башни есть телескоп. Я обучу тебя астрономии. А еще алхимии: в подвале замка находится лаборатория. И, вероятно, придется учить и придворным манерам. Ты сам теперь герцог.  
— Кто — я? — Кевин прыснул. — Но я же просто деревенский...  
— Был. Ты унаследуешь это, — Руфус кивнул на замок. — Видишь ли, кроме тебя, у меня семьи нет.  
Алый взгляд стал очень серьезным.  
— Семья, — Руфус ощутил неловкость и на себя разозлился, — означает опека. То есть ничего не меняется. Я не собираюсь лупить тебя палкой. И заставлять есть кислый суп из порченой капусты. Тут... гм, бумажный аспект, наверное — то, что тебя смущает, но не беспокойся так, Кевин. Достаточно вызвать из столицы нотариуса...  
— А иногда — не особенно умный, — сказал Кевин веско, как будто продолжая давний разговор. — И даже забавный. Колдун... Конечно, мы семья — еще тогда, когда ты меня из деревни забрал, ей стали. А разве по-другому могло быть?  
И этого наловчившегося острить, жить рядом, виснуть на руке, свободно хохотать хулигана надо было бы строгим внушением оттрепать за лохматые волосы, чтобы имел уважение к старшим, но захотелось только обнять, и Руфус это сделал. Кевин дурашливо фыркнул и потерся щекой о застежки камзола. Дома лучше всего — теперь стало лучше.  
Когда появилось, ради кого этот дом оберегать.

Ель сияла светлячками магии. Потрескивал глодающий поленья огонь в камине, и Кевин, жадно приглядывающийся к разбухшим от подарков носкам, которые висели рядком, внезапно ткнул пальцем и рассмеялся. Потом протянул руку к огню: двигающиеся в воздухе пальцы как будто чесали за ухом кошку. Руфус хмыкнул — он и забыл, кто у них обосновался в камине. Давно еще.  
— Стихийник, — сказал Кевин. — Ушастый. Смешной!  
— Да. Он тут живет, в гостиной. Дремлет в угольках, когда камин холодный, и просыпается, когда горят дрова. Огненный стихийник. Тихий. Домосед...  
— Огонь — кусачий. Но ушастик добрый. Ему нравится жить по соседству с людьми и слушать их разговоры. Он скучал по тебе, Ру.  
— И рад, что с тобой познакомился?  
— Он доволен, что я его вижу, — Кевин гладил невидимку, улыбаясь. — По-моему, хочет дружить. С таким добрым духом замку ничего не страшно. Только...  
— Ты не волнуйся, — кувшин, опутанный магией Руфуса, наклонился над стоящими на табуретке кружками и налил теплый гранатовый сок. — Я заплачу за твою безопасность, внесу в казну столько, сколько понадобится. Мой ученик не увидит войны.  
— Но я очень боюсь за тебя.  
Руфус сел, скрестив ноги, на мягкий восточный ковер и кивнул ученику: «Иди сюда».  
— Колдовство — колдовством, но никто не умеет предсказывать будущее. Оно, говорят, порой навещает во сне, однако я, — Руфус закусил губу, — не слишком в это верю. Сны — подсознательное, наши мечты... и тревоги. Я не знаю, будет ли война и как скоро. Но знаю, что должен тебя защищать. Да и сколько можно бегать от себя, в конце концов: я — герцог, и у меня — свои обязательства перед королевством. Когда-то, более века назад, оно приняло моего предка. Дало возможности жизни. И семьи тоже. Мне нравится, что у меня — семья. А Рождество — семейный праздник. Давай не будем сегодня о грустном — лучше выпьем сока. И загадаем желания. В такую ночь они должны сбываться...  
— Верно, — Кевин привычно уже прижался к боку. Он отпил свой сок и зажмурился. — Я хочу... Ой, надо не вслух. Так что это — тайна.  
Стихийник в камине играл языками огня, сплетая из них странные символы.

* * *  
По апрельской, неделю как показавшейся травке, под ставшим уже теплым солнцем все катили и катили обозы. Лилии на королевских штандартах шли от ветра волнами. Лица пехотинцев были запыленными, а доспехи конных рыцарей — блестящими. Руфус поправил заплечную сумку, полную бутылочек с зельями. Коротко кивнул сгрудившимся за иллюзорными соснами слугам. Морок дрожал: сквозь ветви угадывались камни дороги, но вот-вот должны были пропасть, скрыв подход к родовому замку Барма. Рейм положил руки на плечи Кевину. Тот был притихшим и бледным. Они все уже попрощались, и оттого последняя минута тянулась невыносимо и больно. «Я защищаю тебя. И всех вас», — Руфус отвернулся. Другие дороги лежали теперь перед ним — страшные, кровавые и злые.  
— Но я загадал! — с обидой крикнул Кевин.  
Рыжий колдун уходил на войну.  
А ученик колдуна — оставался.


End file.
